


Jumping to Conclusions

by its_me_that_writes



Series: Voltron Drabbles [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Romellura, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_that_writes/pseuds/its_me_that_writes
Summary: A little drabble inspired by an episode of How I Met Your Mother.





	Jumping to Conclusions

“I bet I can jump that far.” Lance says confidently.

“You cannot jump that far.” Keith deadpans without looking up from his book.

“I totally can!”

“Lance, we’re on the roof. Would you rather try and fail? Or just admit that you probably can’t jump that far.”

Lance scoffs and mutters something under his breath.

“Why do you even want to jump over to our neighbors’ rooftop?” Keith asks him.

“Have you seen their terrace!?” Lance exclaims, gesturing to the rooftop in question. “They have a hot tub!”

Keith sets down his book and gives Lance a flat look.

“Really? That’s your reason? We could get a hot tub.”

“But we haven’t!”

“We could also just meet them, and get invited over like normal people.”

“What if they don’t like us!?” Lance whines.

Keith rolls his eyes.

“Do whatever you want. But if you kill yourself, I’m marrying someone else.” Keith says, waving a hand in Lance’s direction. He brings his book back up once again.

Lance scoffs again, placing his own hand against his chest like he’s insulted.

“Fine! I will!” He says.

Keith hums a sarcastic confirmation.

“You’ll see, Keith. I’ll make it.” Lance says with determination.

Lance wiggles his feet to get a good grip and takes off towards the edge of the roof.

“Lance, wait!” Keith calls, noticing just too late that Lance was actually going to jump. He leaps up and rushes over to the side of their rooftop.

Of course, Lance doesn’t make it.

The gap is too big and Lance’s jump is too short.

Lance’s hands manage to catch the edge of the neighbors’ rooftop and his body slams into the side of the building, but he doesn’t fall.

His feet slip along the brick siding as he tries to gain a foothold.

Keith looks down at the alleyway. There’s nothing to break Lance’s fall if he slips. He’s lucky they only live in a two-story townhouse, and not some tall apartment building.

“Ow.” Lance groans. “I think I may have cracked a rib.”

“You’re lucky you didn’t die! I didn’t think you were actually going to jump!” Keith shouts at him, eyes wide and shaking his head.

“You challenged me!” Lance calls back.

“What!? No I didn’t!”

“I can‘t pull myself up!” Lance complains.

“What do you what me to do about it! You’re the one who decided to jump instead of knocking on their door!”

“Keith!!” Lance whines. “Can you just, please, find a way to help me!?”

The door on the neighbor’s rooftop opens and a tall blonde woman steps out cautiously. Her eyes grow wide at the two of them, Lance still hanging off the side of the building.

“Hi,” Keith says to their neighbor. “I’m so sorry about my fiancé, could I come over and haul him up so I can take him back home? We’ll never bother you again, promise.”

“Keith!” Lance protests.

Another woman steps out onto the roof to see what all the commotion is. She’s also tall, but she has silver hair.

“Oh my gosh! Romelle, help me pull him up!” She exclaims when she sees Lance’s predicament.

The two women hurry over and each grab one of his arms. Lance groans as they pull him up and onto the rooftop. He flops over onto his back and clutches his chest.

“Please, come on over. I’ll open the door for you!” The woman with the silver hair says.

Keith quickly makes his way down the stairs and to their neighbors’ front door. He’s let in and follow the woman back up to the rooftop.

“Are you okay?” Keith asks the moment he sees Lance.

“He seems fine, he may have bruised a rib or two, but nothings broken,” the blonde woman, Romelle, says.

“Romelle is a nurse. I would trust her, but you can take him to the hospital if you want.” 

“I think I’ll be alright,” Lance says. “You have a beautiful terrace.”

Keith rolls his eyes.

“Thank you.” Romelle says. “But what were you doing hanging from the side of our home?”

“He tried to jump over here,” Keith deadpans.

“What!?” The two women ask incredulously.

“Keith!” Lance complains again.

“Well, I’m glad he didn’t hurt himself worse. You should have just knocked. We love meeting our neighbors. I’m Allura, and this is Romelle,” the woman with the silver hair says.

“Keith. And the daredevil here is Lance.”

— — —

Keith will be giving Lance a hard time for a while. He keeps saying that Lance should learn not everything is a challenge.

Lance doesn’t know if that will happen.

At least they officially met their neighbors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
